Extreme Dreams
by lesliejohnson96
Summary: Liana is a wwe diva who is dating Paul Heyman. She has always loved Paul Heyman. Her extreme dreams have finally become reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I have dreamed of being a wwe diva ever since I was a child. Wrestling has always been my passion. I don't know why but it just keeps me going. Now, I'm finally living my dream. Being a wwe diva sure isn't easy. But, it's worth the blood, sweat, and tears. My real name is Leslie Johnson but my ring name is Liana. I had just entered the wwe not long ago. The creative team wanted me to continue as a heel like in NXT. My character in NXT was kind of like my personality except turned up a notch. I was hardcore, cocky, straight up, and a little sleazy. So I was a damn good heel.

Raw was in Brooklyn, New York one night. I arrived at the arena about an hour and a half early like I always do to get ready for my match and get my gear on. When I finished getting ready, my friends AJ, Tamina, and Alicia Fox were busy. So I wandered around backstage. There was talking down the hall. I went down to see who it was. It turned out to be Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel talking about ECW memories. I always loved Paul. His eyes were beautiful, his New York accent was sexy, and he was a true genius. I listened with joy as they continued talking. I peeked in every now and then to get a good view. One time I peeked in and they saw me. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. I'll go now." I said embarrassed. "No. Come here cutie." Paul said with that adorable smile. I can't believe he called me cutie. My heart melted. "I'm Paul and you are?" "Leslie." I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me. "So are you into me or something?" He asked with that cute smirk. "I might be. Why do you want to know?" I wondered. "Well, you were listening and looking at me eagerly. You are pretty sexy by the way." Wow. He called me sexy. I need this man. "To be honest I think you're extremely attractive, funny, smart, and other things." He looked at me with desire after I said that. "I can take you out somewhere after the show tonight if you want." Of course I was going to say yes. "I'd love to." "Great. See you then baby girl." I felt so happy and surprised. I can't believe I get to live the dream and date the best manager in wwe history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

We went to this really nice restaurant he picked out. It was pretty expensive but had a variety of things. We talked about our interests, life, and everything else. He was a great guy. He had two children. I always loved children. The stories he told me about his ECW days were incredible. He's a true genius and so fucking hot.

"Did you enjoy your meal sweetie?" he asked. "One of the best restaurants I've ate at." I couldn't believe it. The man treated me like a queen. "Splendid." We were both lost in each other at that moment. "You should stay with me tonight." I couldn't believe he just said that. Of course I wanted to. I don't usually stay the night on the first date but this man is fine. I've never trusted another man like I did Paul. He's perfect to me. "That would be great." I was so happy at that point.

When we got to the room, we wanted to do it so bad. He got really close and started stroking my body. "You want to?" He asked making sure. "Yes, I've wanted this for a long time." I wanted him bad. I can tell he wanted me too. I took his suit off one piece at a time. I sucked his nipples for a little bit. "Yes baby, turn me on." I let out a soft moan as I kept going. I took his pants off. His cock was huge. "Can I?" I whined. "Yes, beautiful do it." I sucked it with passion. Then, he started stripping me. He started sucking my breasts. I enjoyed every bit of that. He was excellent at this so far. "You like it, don't you babe?" Oh boy I did. "Yes." I moaned. "I'm going down." As he kept going lower, he took everything off and laid me on the bed. He got on top of me. Damn, that felt good. I felt an orgasm coming on. "That's it baby. Get hot for me." he said in that sexy New York accent. He sucked my neck and breasts as I grabbed his ass. Then, he went on down. "I'm coming in babe." Oh I knew this was going to feel hot. "Oh, please." He went in and gave me good oral sex. I was beyond ready for his cock. "You ready sexy?" I was. "Yes, fuck me hard." He grinned and put it on. Once I got used to the size I fucked him like crazy. We both had equal dominance and we liked it. We fucked for 3 hours. Then, we finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It was 5:30 in the morning. We had to get up and get ready to go to Pittsburgh to tape Smackdown. "Wake up baby. We got to get ready." He was playing in my hair as I was waking up. I loved waking up in his presence. He had nothing on but his underwear. I enjoyed him looking in my eyes. His eyes are so gorgeous. "Last night was awesome." I told him while stretching. "Yes honey it sure was." He went in the bathroom to start the shower. "Do you want to shower with me?" I wanted to bad. What a perfect way to start the day. "Of course I do genius." I loved being sleazy and a smartass at the same time. It turned him on. He smirked, picked me up and carried me to the shower.

We were finally dressed. When we went downstairs to the lobby, he checked us out of the hotel. AJ was packing her things in the car when she saw me and Paul getting off the elevator. She came over and talked to me. "Oh so you and Paul E. got it on last night." She said smirking. "Maybe you're right." I wasn't ashamed to admit that he was mine. She respected it too. "That's so cute." She was happy that I found someone who would treat me right. "Well I should get going." I'll see you in Pittsburgh." She said. "Okay girl. See you then." AJ was always really supportive. She's not like a lot of women these days. She's straight up, different, and original.

Paul and I were on our way to Pittsburgh. He was kind of quiet and it worried me. He gets stressed easily. He's such a hard worker and he truly loved the business. Sometimes I think he does too much and needs to relax. "What's wrong baby?" I asked concerned. "Nothing's wrong sweetheart. Look I've been thinking lately. You're already my baby girl outside WWE. Do you want to be my baby girl in WWE?" Oh gosh. This man was in love with me. I just couldn't resist. "Yeah baby. If that's what you want." I answered smiling. "You know I want it. I love you. Words can't describe the way you make me feel Leslie." He said with a passion. "I love you too." When I'm with you I feel protected, loved, and taken care of." He was amazing. He grabbed my hand and held the rest of the way.

Paul was going to talk to Mr. McMahon about our pairing Sunday evening. But tonight, I had a match against Naomi to determine the number 1 contender for the Divas championship against Natalya at Night of Champions. Naomi was an incredible athlete. We never talk much but she's pretty chill. "Hey babe, hold on a second." Paul said catching up before my match. "I just wanted to wish you good luck." He leaned in for a kiss. I loved his kisses. He tasted yummy. "One more please?" I begged. He smirked. "Ok beautiful." We kissed again then I went to the ring. Naomi and I had a pretty decent match. No doubt she was a very tough competitor. She kicked me pretty hard a few times. Once I was starting to dominate, I was on fire. One of my signature moves was the Easy Ending. I had named it after my dad who passed away when I was younger. His nickname was Easy. I won a lot of matches in the past with that move. You pick your opponent up by the waist and slam her on her stomach. Once I got Naomi in position, I did the Easy Ending and pinned her 1. 2. 3. Holy shit! I cannot believe I just won my first Divas Championship! It was so surreal. "The winner of the match by pinfall: the new Divas Champion, Liana." Most of the crowd hated it. But that's the whole point of the heel character. I enjoyed every minute of it. I was in tears because I couldn't believe it.

AJ, Tamina, and Alicia Fox congratulated me backstage. "That was an incredible match! You were awesome!" AJ exclaimed. "Thanks. I still can't believe it." I said shocked. "Well believe it. You're the top diva now." Tamina said happy for me. "I heard you and Paul are together and you two might be together in the business too." Tamina giggled. "Yes, we are and now that I'm champion it's going to look awesome in the storyline." I was extremely happy at that point. I knew my baby was proud. "Well girl, I'm happy if you're happy." Tamina said. "Thanks, you girls are awesome. Where's my love at?" I was so excited to tell him. "He's busy with Brock right now. He told me he'd find you after the show." Alicia said. "Oh, and he told us to tell you that you looked sexy and your ass was looking fine." AJ said giggling. Damn, no wonder he's always grabbing it. "Well, he sure knows how to turn me on." I said sleazily. They giggled. "Let's go watch Brock's match so you can see your man." Tamina said. "Hell yea." I enjoy watching Paul E. advocate. He had pure talent on the microphone. His skills inspired my mic skills in some ways. Brock feuded with Batista and Paul was challenging him to fight Brock Monday on Raw. Of course Batista accepted. "Just remember Brock, when I beat you, it'll be a sad day for you." Batista said. Then Brock punched him and it turned into a brawl. Batista ended up getting the best of him. Thankfully, Paul got out of the ring. Brock soon rolled out of the ring. "That was close." I said relieved. "Yeah, he almost got hurt again." exclaimed Alicia.

Paul and Brock were backstage. It was the end of the show. "Oh, Paul E. I was worried there for a second." I hugged him and comforted him. "Don't worry honey. I'm great. You were stunning out there and extremely sexy. Congratulations! You're the most beautiful champion I've ever laid eyes on." He kissed my cheek. "Thank you my love. You looked delicious as always." He giggled. "Well, let's get out of here and I'll show you how delicious you were." I knew what was coming and I liked it. He picked me up and carried me to the car. Then, we went from there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Paul and I were off the following Saturday. So we wanted to spend time together. It was just me, him, and the kids. "What do you want to do babe?" I asked. "Well, we're not far from Rural Retreat and I would love to meet your family if that's okay with you." I couldn't believe he was going to meet my family. He is going to love them. "That would be wonderful." Then he kissed my hand. "I've got mine and the kids clothes. We were kind of planning it as a surprise." He admitted eagerly. "Aw, Paul E. that's so sweet. I love you" I said. "I love you to baby girl." He is a real gentleman.

When we arrived at Rural Retreat, Paul did the unthinkable. "Sweetheart, I know your father's death was hard for you. The kids and I want to see his grave to pay our respects if you don't mind." He was so gentle when he told me that. "That is so thoughtful baby." He melted my heart. We pulled up to the cemetery. Azalea and Jacob didn't know what happened. "What happened to him?" Azalea asked. "He had a heart attack. I was seventeen when he passed." I felt a tear come down my face. Paul's parents are both dead so we see through each other. He held me close. "It's alright beautiful. I still shed a tear sometimes too." Then we drove to my parent's house.

My mom and step dad were already expecting us. So, they made Azalea a bed in the guestroom and Jacob slept in my brother AJ's old room since AJ at Virginia Tech playing football. We walked in and mom had dinner ready. I went and hugged my mom. "Mommy it seems like forever since last time I saw you." I was happy to be home. "I know. We've been watching you on TV you're doing awesome." She was very proud of me. She always supported me and AJ. "Thank you. Where's Chris?" I asked. "He's on that damn computer. He probably didn't hear you two come up." Mom went to get him. I hugged him. "We are very proud of you for becoming an amazing young lady." He said. "I love my job it means a lot to me. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Paul and his two kids Azalea and Jacob." They all shook hands and all that. "I've heard a lot about Paul E." Chris said with a smirk on his face. "Chris!" I replied embarrassed. So we all had dinner and we talked about different things. They got along great. Paul and Chris have very similar tastes in music so they bonded. Mom was showing Jacob AJ's previous sports pictures. "When do I get to meet AJ? He's a beast running back." He asked mom. "Oh you'll meet him don't worry. He might show you the stadium one day." Jacob was very excited about that. Chris and Paul tried getting Azalea into 70s rock but she didn't like it. "Don't tell me you listen to that rap crap and pop like Leslie does." Chris told Azalea. "Hey I like some rap." Paul replied. "Oh." Chris was shocked. "I like mostly pop but I like rap too." Azalea said. "All four of us like pretty much anything except country and bluegrass." Paul was right about that. That's another reason we're so compatible. When everyone else went to bed Paul and I were still up watching Madea's Witness Protection. He was holding me tighter than usual. The movie was about over and I was getting horny. "Do you like me holding you this tight?" He asked hoping I'd say yes. "Yeah baby." I let a moan slip out. Then he cut off the TV, stood me up, and started stripping me. "God you're sexy." I like it when he starts feeling all over me. "Shh baby. Be a little quieter so the kids won't wake up." I obeyed. Then he let me get on top of him this time. Damn he was yummy. I started kissing on his neck as he was grabbing my ass checks. Eventually, we fucked with me on top. That was amazing sex. After a while we cuddled up and fell asleep.

I was pretty sleepy that night so I didn't wake up until 12:00. Paul woke up at 11:00 and had breakfast for me. "Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He was always happy to see me. "Yes lover I sure did." He kissed me softly. The kids have been up since 9:00 so they've already eaten. They were playing AJ's PS3. AJ said before he went to college he didn't care who played his game systems as long as they didn't tear anything up. Mom and Chris got up at 10:00. Mom was doing laundry and Chris was watching TV. "I made us some waffles I know you love them." He said. "Baby you didn't have to do that. I love the way you take care of me." He sure knows how to make me smile.

We all decided to go bowling in a nearby town called Marion. We had to go to Wal-Mart first. Of course there were lots of fans so we spent a good forty five minutes signing autographs. We signed for thirty minutes at the bowling alley. We had a wonderful time.

We got home at about 6:30. It was summer time so the sun was still out. "Leslie, do you mind if I take you walking with me for a little bit on the back road?" He asked eagerly. "Sure. I haven't walked on this road in years." It felt great to spend time with him. He told the kids to stay at the house because he wanted to be alone with me. We were halfway on the back road. "So this is the neighborhood your first love lived in?" He asked. I told him all about my ex a month after we first met. He caused me so much pain. "Yes it is." We walked on and I showed him the house. He was silent. My ex's dad was on the porch. "Leslie. It's great to see you." He hollered. The family kissed my ass now that I was in the WWE. "Stay out of her life. She's better than your bullshit." Paul said protectively. Then he flipped him off and we walked on. Of course my ex's dad didn't say anything back. He's too big of a pussy. "You didn't have to do that for me babe. I appreciate it though." I said smiling. "Baby, I love you. You're not like other women. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, and you mean the world to me. I will always be here to love and protect you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a shiny silver ring. I couldn't believe it. He got on his knees and held out my hand. "Leslie, I love you with every breath of me. Will you marry me?" He looked at me with that adorable smile and beautiful brown eyes. "Yes baby. I love you." He put the ring on, picked me up, and kissed me. I couldn't believe we were getting married.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I was so excited that I was getting married to Paul. It was like a dream come true. It feels so right. The following Monday we had to do a show in Los Angeles, California. We were on the plane discussing our wedding plans on the way.

"Oh Paul E., I can't believe we're getting married. We're going to have a beautiful wedding. There's no other man I want to spend the rest of my life with." I leaned in for a kiss. "Leslie, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you and always will." He smiled beautifully. I adore his smile. I wanted the wedding to be at my grandparent's house because that's where my mom and dad got married. He was happy with that. He held me in his arms and we fell asleep until we got to Los Angeles.

We finally arrived at the arena. Mr. McMahon emailed Paul back the day before saying we could be in a romantic storyline. It was going to be amazing. We rehearsed the scripted parts the day before. I was going to come out with a huge announcement. When I would come out for the announcement, I would cut a promo on my success as Diva's Champion. Then, I would announce Paul as my man and he would come out and talk about how beautiful and talented I am. Then, The Bella Twins would come out and our feud would start. We would trash talk each other and of course Paul did some trash talking. Then, Paul would then challenge Brie Bella to face me at the upcoming pay per view Night of Champions for the Diva's championship. She would accept.

"Are you ready for tonight babe?" Paul asked. "Yea, I'm ready. This is awesome. We're together on and off the show." I said smiling. "Yes babe. We're going to do awesome tonight." He said. "I got to talk to Brock before the show about our segment. See you in a little bit." He kissed me a couple times then went on.

"There you are making out with Paul again." AJ said grinning. "Oh hush girl." I replied smirking. "Guess what happened this weekend?" I was going to tell her that I was engaged to him. "What?" She said curiously. I showed her the ring. "I'm engaged." I said excitedly. "Aw that's awesome! Congratulations!" She hugged me. "Thanks. I'm so excited. He's everything I've ever wanted. He's hot, funny, smart, sweet, and caring. He spoils me." I love him to death. "Well, I'm happy for you." She said.

Our segment was in the middle of the show. We did everything as planned. The pairing and beginning of the feud was a success. We were backstage afterwards. We were teasing each other. "Did you like the promo Mr. Heyman?" I said sleazily. "I liked the whole package Mrs. Heyman." In our hearts we were already married. "Did you enjoy me stealing your heart baby girl?" He was coming on strong. "Oh yes sexy. The kiss was delicious as usual." I was turned up. "Come in my office and I'll kiss all over you." He said. So we went in his office and made good love until the show was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Today was the day. Paul and I were getting married at Granny's house. It was going to be a beautiful wedding. My maids of honor were my friends AJ Lee, Alicia Fox, Tamina Snuka, Emilie, Brittany, Jessica, Erika, and my mom. The best man was my brother AJ.

The wedding was going to be outside in the front yard. The scene was beautiful. I was in my bedroom that I used to sleep in when I would spend time with Granny getting ready. Of course all my family members walk in once I'm dressed and congratulate me. Mom, Granny, Maw Maw Gladys, my aunts Beckie and Tina and my cousin Lauren were crying tears of joy. I love my family. There always so supportive. I felt kind of sad because my dad wasn't there to walk me down the isle but I was thankful I had Chris. "I really wish my dad was here. He's so proud of me I know." I told Maw Maw Gladys. "I know precious. He is proud of you. He's glad you're happy and he's watching. We're all proud of you. A lot of people look up to you." Maw Maw Gladys said. She is so encouraging. I adore her. Meanwhile, Paul was upstairs in my uncle Brad's old room getting ready. AJ was up there helping. They were talking. "I know you've been really good to my sister. I'm happy for her. Me and her have always had a close relationship and always will. You continue to take care of her and make her happy. This is the happiest I've ever seen her." AJ told Paul. "Your sister is a strong woman. She's overcome things I would've never overcome. I love her. I promise I will love her forever." Paul said smiling. "You're good bro. Now let's get out here so you can marry my sister." AJ said happily.

The wedding was getting ready to start. Chris and I were on the side of the yard getting ready to walk down the isle. "You've grown up so fast. I can't believe this day is already here. No matter what you will always be my little girl." He said. "I know. It goes by doesn't it?" I said. "It sure does. I'm just glad you're happy. That's all that matters." He said smiling. "I am happy." I said.

We were walking down the isle. Paul E. looked amazing as usual. His smile was more beautiful than ever. We looked in each other eyes with love and joy. Once we joined hands, we had picked out a couple songs to play. The songs were Everything I Do I Do It For You by Bryan Adams and True Colors by Phil Collins. We said our vows with commitment. When he kissed me, I knew that he loved me.

The wedding was wonderful. It was one of the best days of my life. I've never loved a man the way that I love Paul. He is just simply amazing.


End file.
